


I Put a Spell On You

by txmlinsonw



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff, Magic, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Possessive Negan (Walking Dead), Protective Negan (Walking Dead), Smut, Sweet Negan (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24807265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txmlinsonw/pseuds/txmlinsonw
Summary: Reader wants Negan to notice her, so she casts a binding spell. Not that she ever thought it would work.
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead) & Original Female Character(s), Negan (Walking Dead) & You, Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Character(s), Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s), Negan (Walking Dead)/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

“What the _hell_ do you mean? Like magic? Sorcery? That kinda shit?”

“Hey, don’t be disrespectful!” The woman gave you a stern look over her deep colored eyes, still shifting the violet cards between her fingers. “Sit, child.” She spoke again, but this time it was barely a tranquil murmur. A little skeptical, you bit the insides of your cheek and sat down in front of her improvised reading table.

You had just been scavenging, Simon ordered you to go alone to that little house down the hill, saying _you could handle whatever was inside._

He probably didn’t think some woman that claims to read the future and do witchcraft would be _it_. But anyway; you were bored, this woman claimed she would do it for a can of beans and you were more than curious.

“Oh, I see. You don’t believe just yet.” The odd-looking woman spoke, extending the palm of her hand towards you. Still in doubt, you gave her your left hand. “Oh, honey…” She murmured as soon as she touched you. You quickly frowned.

“What? You just touched me!” You addressed defensively. There was no way she saw something negative that quick.

“Shh! I am trying to concentrate.” She shushed you, closing her eyelids. You sighed, but did as you were told, instead looking over her strange outfit. How did she manage to make it in this world if she was acting like this? She was even wearing a big green turban that was way too loose for her. “Oh, I see. Determined. Dreamy. A bit barbaric and demanding. And an authoritarian. That’s good.” Just then did she look up to you again. “I’d normally ask, but I see your intentions just fine. Tell me about him.”

You frowned nervously; your lips curling, weirded out. “Uhm… W-Who?” You asked. She was right about everything she said about you and it was scary as hell.

“Him. I see a man all over your head. You want him to notice you; don’t you?” She asked, titling her head and maintaining eye contact. You bit your lip, embarrassed, and looked away. “Don’t worry, honey. You are _paying_ for this, remember? So. Tell me about him, sweetie.”

You sighed softly and nodded, remembering the can of beans. “Well, uh- He is admirable. And captivating. He is a natural leader, actually uhm… my leader- my communities’ leader, I mean.” You mumbled, noticing you were starting to trail off. “Also, he is very, very humorous and… well, I guess some people think he is hostile but I think he is just very good at hiding what he feels. Oh! And moralistic too.” You chuckled softly, unaware of your sparkling eyes.

“Mm… I understand. I see.” She looked up to him as if she had just realized something and leaned forward; urging you to do so too. “Do you want him really, really bad?” She asked, making you blush horribly.

“Well… yes. I do.” You nodded with honesty.

“Then close your eyes and just think about him.”

You were a bit skeptical still, but something inside of you told you to do as you were told. After a little uncertainty, you finally did. You thought about Negan, the way he spoke, the way he walked. The little times he would talk to you or command you to do something. You thought about how much to admired him and how much you wanted him to notice you more than just a lieutenant. So locked inside your head that you didn’t hear her weird murmurs in another language.

“…And that’s it, sweetie.”

As you heard her calling for you, you opened your eyes again, weirded out. You didn’t feel different, not at all.

“Uhm… That’s what, exactly?” You asked.

“You’ll see. Negan, right?” She asked and you slowly nodded, trying no to freak out. “Well, that’ll be a can of beans for me.” She chuckled, letting go of your hand.

You frowned, letting out an exasperated sigh. “Alright. But if you just played me, I’ll-“

“I’ll be right here if you need anything.”

You frowned again, crinkling your nose and reaching for your backpack to give her the damn food. You placed it over the table and pinched your nose as you made your way out of that place, not saying another word. It felt weird inside of that place and you just really wanted to get out. Plus, Simon was probably kind of preoccupied by now.

A few hours later you were finally arriving to The Sanctuary. It was already very dark and you were all covered with blood. After going out of that hill you had encountered a horde and it was kind of hard to get out of it. It made you forget about that strange lady almost completely. _Almost_.

“Good job everyone. Go change to your rooms and-“ Simon was speaking to your group, when you all heard it. Negan’s whistles. The sound of it made your skin tickle, but you were reminded about reality when everyone around you kneeled as the loud and heavy footsteps aproached. You quickly did the same and fixed your gaze on the ground beneath you.

“Simon! There you are. The man of the hour!” Negan’s rough voice echoed inside of you and made you bite your lip. His aura wasn’t something anyone could ignore. “Why the hell are a bunch of my men covered in guts and blood, Simon? Aren’t _you_ supposed to take care of them?” He asked. You didn’t dare to look up, just _knowing_ he was getting on Simon’s face. “Also; I remember you went out to scavenge. And scavenge you did fucking not. What is this shit? A few cans of… whatever is this shit?” He asked, raising his voice.

“We couldn’t find more, boss-“ Simon tried to answer. As you heard a loud thud, some of you found the courage to look up, scared to see Simon’s head rolling. It wasn’t. It was just Lucille smacking against the wall. Negan chuckled, noticing the horror on some of your faces.

“I expect more from my best men…” He said, reading over everyone’s faces on the ground. You felt your breath and your pulse getting quicker. As his eyes found yours, he furrowed his brows, something switching inside of him. “…and women.” He mentioned, not leaving your eyes for a few seconds.

You gulped, trying to keep a neutral look on your face as you looked back down to the ground. That… that was weird. Why did he look at you like that? Like he…

Like he noticed you?

Everything was blocked now. Only did you come back to reality when you felt everyone around you getting up from the ground. As if in trance, you did the same.

It couldn’t be, right? It was probably just a mere coincidence. Also, it was just a look. You couldn’t get so nervous and aroused from a simple look. Talk about overreacting.

As you were about to turn on the hallway, you felt a hand closing around your wrist softly. In anxiety and with everything still inside your head, you quickly snapped and threw a punch to anyone who was touching you.

“Oh! Oh God- Boss, I am sorry-“ You started saying, thankful that no one was around to see how you just punched Negan’s nose, the dark hallway way too silent and dark for that. You almost couldn’t make out it was Negan… well, only if you hadn’t spent hours studying him. He quickly put the palm of his hand up, telling you to shut the fuck up; as his other hand covered his face and rubbed the area. Of course, you were too stupid to do as you were told. “I swear I didn’t mean to- Please, please don’t Lucille me; I have too much to live yet!” You claimed.

Just as this couldn’t get worse, Negan’s hand lowered and the look of hurt quickly faded; instead, being replaced by amusement and… laughter?

Was he really making fun of you right now?

“ _Please don’t Lucille me?_ “He imitated your voice with a high pitch. “What’s that, honey?” He started laughing out loud. You bit your lip, trying not to feel worse. Instead, his laughter giving you time to notice him. Notice his beautiful eyes, his dimples, and how fucking close he was. Even as he was mocking you, he made you feel… grand. Better. Not to mention he just called you _honey_.

“I’m sorry.” You said again and pouted softly. “Does it hurt?” You asked, your hands uncontrollably going up to his face. He seemed like he wanted to back away from your touch, his laughter quickly coming to an end. But he didn’t. He stayed there.

“You’ve got a great fist.” He smiled softly down to you, somehow enjoying the way your eyes scouted his skin concernedly. Had been a while.

Yeah, a long, long while since someone had looked at him like they truly, deeply cared.

She noticed what she was doing and awkwardly put her hands away from his tough skin. “So… you won’t Lucille me?” You asked, teasing him. It didn’t fail to make him giggle like a kid.

“What is _that_ anyway _?”_ He titled his head, your hands finally leaving his face.

“Well… you know. When you bash people’s heads in?” She mumbled, looking down a bit nervous. “Some people call it that. But don’t worry. We still fear you.”

“You fear me?” He raised an eyebrow, a cocky tone making its way and clicking his tongue. He leaned on the wall and looked down to you as if you were some kind of snack. And you were still covered in blood.

“Uhm… No? Nope. I don’t think so.” You looked up to him through your lashes. “Uhm… boss?” You asked, even though you already had his full attention.

“Yes?” He asked, licking his lips.

“I- Eh, I should go take a shower.” You mumbled, looking down to his lips. It was impossible not to. He nodded slowly, both of you noticing how tense the air was getting. You titled your head and smiled softly, now messing with him. “Do you even know my name?”

He seemed to snap himself out of his thoughts. “Not yet. I’m fucking surprised I haven’t seen you before. Come see me tomorrow, will you, _baby girl_?”

Fuck.

Not _that_ nickname.


	2. Chapter 2

You were still having trouble breathing. How could you be so stupid?

Right after he asked that, you had a little outburst and ran away without answering. He had called you baby girl and your insides kept yelling in euphoria. You had so many restless nights dreaming about it and the second it happened… you fucked it up. You just went pale, turned around and ran the fuck out.

How were you supposed to face him after that?

Later that night after a very much needed shower, you tried to think about everything that had happened that day. Could it be real?

You were never much of a mystical person but… this didn’t fail to amaze you at all. It worked. He noticed you very fucking much. This couldn’t be a coincidence.

You fell asleep with that same uneasy feeling in your stomach, but still; you couldn’t deny how… pleased and paradisaical you felt. He didn’t just notice you. He looked for you. He spoke to you. He let you touch him. He called you _baby girl._

You didn’t know if it was you, or maybe the magic or whatever ran out. But he didn’t look for you anymore. In fact, you didn’t even see him around for a few days. You thought that maybe he was out in one of his usual runs or something.

You were looking up to the stars more than watching the fence. Nothing ever happened these days. Guard duty, specially the one from the rooftop, it was fucking boring. Better make the best of it. _Meaning thinking about **him**._

You didn’t know how you got so caught up on him. You had known him for years now. And at first yes; it was just admiration. But now… there was no way you didn’t feel like you wanted to be by his side for the rest of your life.

It was probably about three in the morning or something when you started humming and singing quietly to some songs; trying desperately not to fall asleep.

[ _“Oh, my love, my darling_ _  
I’ve hungered for your touch  
A long, lonely time”_ ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DG7hqgIjtULQ&t=ZTk2ZmEwMDhjZDE5MzRlY2QzOGM4ZWY0ZjVjMjcwYjBlN2FiMjgzMyxvSjdJTmUxdQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AkergEVJb0ZeP_nrU1Ea-vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Ftxmlinsonw.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621332310544056320%2Fi-put-a-spell-on-you-part-2&m=1)

That song sure hit different now. You looked up to the dark sky and something inside of you was starting to beg whatever was there for _more_. You just wanted more of him in every way possible. But you were too much of a coward to go for it.

__[“Time goes by so slowly  
And time can do so much  
Are you still mine?”](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DG7hqgIjtULQ&t=ZTk2ZmEwMDhjZDE5MzRlY2QzOGM4ZWY0ZjVjMjcwYjBlN2FiMjgzMyxvSjdJTmUxdQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AkergEVJb0ZeP_nrU1Ea-vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Ftxmlinsonw.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621332310544056320%2Fi-put-a-spell-on-you-part-2&m=1)

“Now I know why Fat Joey keeps on falling asleep while on duty. _You_ are giving him fucking lullabies!”

Your heart almost came out of your chest when you heard his voice. With a slight jump, you turned around; gun in hand.

“It’s just me, baby girl.” Negan chuckled, putting his hands up in a sign of innocence. You noticed he didn’t have Lucille with him. You lowered the gun and sighed, then rolled your eyes with a little smile, trying to turn down the fire that was starting inside your stomach.

“Sorry, sir. I was just bored.” You scratched your neck, unsure of what to do. He grinned, his clear and normal confidence showing as he slowly walked towards you, the moonlight reflecting on his leather jacket. “D-Do you need anything?”

His chest shook with a low laughter, grinning to you.

“Do I really make you so nervous?” He mumbled, leaning down slowly. You took a few steps back, until your back met the cement balcony and there wasn’t any scape. He arched one of his eyebrows, waiting for an answer.

You knew you were blushing like hell. You just hoped he couldn’t see it in the night.

“I’m sorry. It’s just… you’ve never spoken to me before. Not more than three words, sir.” You answered, blunt. Negan seemed to be clearly surprised and displeased.

“Well…” He reached out; hot and rough fingers grazing yours as he took the gun from your hand and placed it over the cornice. He supported his weight on the wall by his arm, closing the space between you two. “I’m really sorry about that. I’ve been fucking blind, doll.” He assured you, titling his head and looking down to your lips. “Damn, baby. You are fucking beautiful.” He praised.

You didn’t realize you were smiling until a few seconds later, an ebullient giggle leaving your lips after he said that. Still, you didn’t look down.

“Thank you, s-“

“No, no. No more of that ‘sir’, shit. Just call me Negan.” He licked his lips, teasing you with the way he held your gaze. “Or daddy.” He winked, shameless.

You were unable to move, or say anything. You were too shocked to be the one those words were destined to. The way your eyes darkened and your thighs clenched was the only answer he got, and apparently, the only answer he needed.

“Actually, _baby girl._ ” He chuckled, apparently knowing what that did to you. He inclined down a little bit, his dilated pupils turning into a clear hazel as the moon reflected on them. “You can fucking call me husband if you want. Forget all about this shit of working for points.” He proposed, just like that. Your lips parted in surprise, not knowing if he just suggested what you thought he suggested.

“You mean…”

He cut your words by humming positively, wicked grin appearing on his face as he nodded. “I know, I know. You think I don’t know shit about you. I’ve done my fucking research, darling.” He put his other hand on his heart, as if trying to prove he was being honest. “And now, I don’t know why -and don’t get me wrong, you are fucking stunning-, I can’t fucking get you out of my head. I want you.” He concluded. “And I see you. I know you fucking want me too. You are squeezing those lovely thighs of yours so tight right now, aren’t you?” He licked his lips, eyes still not leaving yours.

Oh fuck, this was happening. It was really happening.

Whatever the fuck that woman did, she deserved more than a can of beans.

He chucked, knowingly, looking down at you as if he couldn’t make out what was so fucking fascinating. He spent days asking around about you, looking at you from the distance while you were working. Feeling like he needed to be around you for his own sanity.

“Can I… think about it?” you asked, leaning forward and taking a bit of his own personal space, a rush of self-confidence running through you. He licked his lips and didn’t say anything.

For far too long.

Finally, he sighed and nodded slowly, as if it was killing him not to kiss you right there. He looked away for the first time in the whole night, eyes setting on the moon before saying another word. Faster than him, you grabbed your gun and took a step closer to him.

“Thank you. Good night, _daddy_.” You teased him and pecked his cheek, standing on your tiptoes to be able to get to him. Without waiting for an answer, you walked rapidly out of him, unable to see how he turned around to see you go, fingers grazing the spot you kissed, arched eyebrows as he tried to make out what these _feelings_ were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH
> 
> I love this fic. As I said, it’s only going to be about 4 chapters long but oh boy, I fucking love it. It doesn’t have the same response as my other ones but hey, fuck it. I love writing it just as much as I hope you love it.
> 
> Have a good day! Leave a comment! :)

**Author's Note:**

> So!  
> This will probably be like 4 or 5 chapters long. But it really depends on what y’all think. I’m also open to ideas! 
> 
> Love you :) xox  
> I'm on tumblr as txmlinsonw, too!


End file.
